


Give All My Love To You

by PoetryMagic12



Category: CauliflaxCabba, Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Loving Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoetryMagic12/pseuds/PoetryMagic12
Summary: Cabba and Caulifla had always loved each other. But times have changed over the years their friendship had become grown into something more. But now a future the two of them is ready to come forth as Cabba reflects back to their lives together. But he ready for things such as marriage or even starting a family. Please Read/Review! This is a multi chapter story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know anything with Dragon Ball franchise or its characters. Just the OC characters that I could potentially make up for the story.
> 
> This will be a multi-chapter story too.
> 
> This is my first Dragon Ball so please don't hard on me if the characters are a bit OOC. I thought Cabba and Caulifla were a cute couple, I think Kale sees the attraction both of them had, and she's doesn't want her best friend to be taken away from her. Well we don't know about Caulifla but there's indications in the anime that Cabba had met her the past. Even mentioning to her older brother that he has trouble talking to her, in which he seems to just laugh. And the way he treats her in particular can be indicated as a crush. Also I'm trying to combine the anime and manga adaptation especially in the manga between Cabba and Caulifla but its low key. Those who have been reading it would understand. I found it adorable.
> 
> Also hope I got most of the grammar and spelling mistakes. It's been looked at several times.
> 
> Anyway please read/review!

Cabba looked up at the sky as he laid on the hilltop near his home on Planet Sadala. It was one of the few days that he was able to manage to get some rest. After all he both his job on Sadala Defense Forces and he trained to keep up his strength. It had to do with his deep desire to protect the people throughout his Universe, and even the others. He wasn't able to see his teacher, Vegeta due to being from the 7th Universe. And certainly his girlfriend Caulifla wouldn't let him hear the end of it if he lost a fight. She made claims that she won't 'forgive' him from being a wimp or coward. And she was one to tolerate her friends, or even her lover from losing. Even after all those years since they met as teenagers, it was that feistiness that he was always attracted too. He had even admitted it was because of the fact Caulifla was a challenge and different from the girls on Sadala.

Flashback

Back then were only sixteen years old but five years have passed as they were twenty one years old. Both all of them didn't look like they have even aged a day due to being Saiyans. Due to being a warrior race, they age much slowly and didn't become old until at least their eighties. Of course that didn't mean some effects didn't happen when they reached a certain age. Cabba had gained a muscular build and was noticeably taller when he reached the age of eighteen. Even at the time, he didn't come to notice such a minor detail. At least until Caulifla pointed it out because he was noticeably gotten taller than her even though she gained in height as well.

Everyone could see the attraction between the two of them, especially when they visited the 7th Universe. They had always circled around their feelings, which usually had lead into an argument. Caulifla got jealous over the pretty girls that took an interest in Cabba. It didn't matter if it were other female Saiyans in the 6th Universe or Human girls in the 7th Universe. Vegeta despite not being good at expressing his feelings had bluntly told his student if he told Caulifla how he felt about her. And he was eager for his student to make Caulifla his mate. It wasn't so simple for someone like Cabba due to his diffidence.

The times he attempted to confess his feelings to her, it usually would end up getting interrupted or she appeared to remain clueless. He ended up changing the subject out of mixture of embarrassment and his shyness. Cabba admitted at the time, he was more disappointed in himself from being a coward. That he was weak into even himself because he was unable to declare his love to the girl of his dreams.

It wasn't until during a battle with an evil Saiyan from Universe 6 that had long portrayed their race. Despite how strong Caulifia was because she had managed to gain Super Saiyan Three before Kale and him. Due to the lack of endure despite how powerful the form had presented itself, something trained to master. Even with Goku and Vegeta's much more advanced forms they were being slowed down by the Saiyan's power. Kale's Legendary Super Saiyan form had been taken down too. Cabba had managed to focused all his anger at the thought of losing his friends and family but it Caulifa be taken away from him. Unknowingly this allowed him to able to transform to Super Saiyan Three and allowed them to retreat for the time being.

After eating Senzu Beans that Goku and Vegeta were brought with Universe 7. He was left along with Caulifla, she was wearing her own version of the Saldala Defense Forces uniform. Just because she dismantled her gang and joined the Sadala Defense Forces to get stronger. That didn't mean she had to follow by their rules. She found the more traditional ones to be too ridiculous even for her. She mostly wore a chainmail top with purple lining that exposed her large breasts and continued to wear her purple pants. Caulifa always found a way to frighten the other Saiyan Warriors either due to her feistiness, overconfidence or power levels. That never seemed to bother someone like Cabba, who always stood by her. Caulifla did admit to herself that it was nice to have someone else to support and care about her besides Kale. And Cabba remembered the moment he had finally confessed his romantic feelings to her.

"All you all right Sis?" Kale questioned as she looked worried at her older sister figure. She had dressed in the remained in her normal clothing despite being part of the Sadala Defense Forces along with her two best friends.

"Mmmmmm, Caulifla can I talk to you?" Cabba addressed as he couldn't bring himself to look directly at her. This was something that was beginning to bother her as she didn't understand why her friend always attempted to avoid making eye contact with her. Perhaps it was because Caulifla felt that she was being ignored. Not realizing that her impulsive nature was getting the better of her as she turned his head to force him to stare into her eyes.

"I am right here. What is it?" Caulifla insisted as she raised an eyebrow. Yes, she seemed rather forceful but in her mind Caulifla was only doing it for Cabba's well-being. The fact her two closest friends were kind and shy was something that was hard for her to deal with at times. Was it wrong of her to want friends that argued back? Caulifla wanted them to be more assertive so they can build up their confidence. Perhaps it was the reason she was so tougher on them than anyone else.

"I m-mean can w-we be alone to talk." Cabba was nervous said as he prepared in his mind for his love confession. He began to even wonder if this was even a good idea at all. He could picture Caulifla yelling back at him for being stupid for saying such things. An even worse thought that made a knot in his stomach is not returning his romantic feelings. Cabba knew her well enough that she would even laugh at him. Not aware from Caulifla's perspective it appeared to the same uneasy young man she had met years ago. Instead this brought a smile to her face than actually causing her any grievance. Caulifla had even admitted to herself that she thought Cabba was even cuter that way.

"Sis, I think you should let him speak." Kale insisted with a smile as she had come to understand Cabba's feelings for Caulifla. Despite being overprotective of her 'big sister' because she didn't want to be left alone. As Caulifla not just her best friend but was her only family she really had since they were children. Kale always had this fear that someone would end up taking her away and her happiness would be shattered because there would be no one to be there for her. Cabba had become part of her family too and understood that he just wanted to be with her. And he had no intention of taken Caulifla away. "Please let him."

"T-thanks Kale." Cabba thanked Kale, who didn't say anything more as she nodded her head before walking away. Caulifla let him as she crossed her arms as she waited for him to respond. And it was partly because she didn't want the Saiyans from Universe 7 to intervene.

"What are they talking about?" Son Goku scratched his head in confusion as he looked at the Universe 6 Saiyans. Both of were sitting down as they were trying to save their Ki after recovering with the Senzu Beans. They needed to save all the strength they had and think of a plan. He didn't want to wait as he was all too eager to get back into action. Naturally his Saiyan blood was boiling to the surface as he wanted to fight him again.

"Karkarot, don't interrupt when two Lovebirds are talking. Can't you see Cabba wants to confess his feelings? That he's head over heels in love with that Saiyan girl. Much like we love our wives for their feistiness I would say he takes after the Saiyans of our Universe in that regard. Well perhaps he picked up on that from being around us all those years." Vegeta remarks as he could hide a smile that formed on his face as he looked at his student with pride.

"Lovebirds?" Goku questioned as he continue to get confused over the concept of romance despite the fact he did love his wife Chi Chi and their sons. It was strange terms that people used over the years that made things more complicated. Goku was always genuinely confused by the concepts of love. Namely he didn't see it as a big deal and would rather train or fight a stronger opponent. "Are they going to fly away or something?"

"Come on Karkarot you're married. It's pathetic enough that you barely know what a kiss is. It's unbelievable that you even can handle a relationship with your own wife. That it's just a mere figure of speech. How can you not see two people in love when it's right in front of you?"

Vegeta shouted with impatience at his rival's antics, not that he would ever admit he would consider him a 'friend'. It simply amazed that someone like him would always remain more powerful than him no matter how much he trained. Despite the fact he had made peace with the fact he will never reached his level. "Don't tell me you're really that much of an idiot?"

"You're saying that it's like a bad thing?" Goku addressed as he scratched his head as he tried to understand what Vegeta was trying to say but it hurt too much to think anymore. "My head hurts."

"Karkarot, you're just impossible." Vegeta rubbed his temple with his fingers as he tried to brush off his rival's nativity. At this point he should be used to it by now but as usual he was beginning to get a headache.

Cabba sighed as he looked at Kale as she walked away before looking at Caulifla; they were too far away to even here Son Goku and Vegeta arguing. He could feel his muscle get all tense as he told himself this time he was going to tell her how he felt.

"Cabba, what is it?" Caulifla questioned as she looked up at her friend with a puzzled expression on his face. It appeared to be a constant thing that happened between them in the past few months. She didn't really appear to notice the increasing redness in his cheeks as he tried to find the right words. It only made him more nervous as he stared into her eyes. "Well . . . hurry up and spill it out already!" Caulifla impatiently had crossed her arms as she wanted to her friend to get to point on what he wanted to tell her.

"Well in the past few years, we've gotten really close haven't we?" Cabba addressed as he tried to find the right words. He could feel heat rushed to his face as swallowed as if something was pricking at his throat. And it only got worse as he stared into her eyes as they were hypnotic to him. This only seemed to happen to Cabba when Caulifla was in his presence. Was it too much to think that she was beautiful? All he wanted at that the moment was to hold the woman he loved in his arms as he confessed his feelings. Cabba knew Caulifia would yell at him if he had made any impulsive movements. "I-I mean we've been friends for years now. And despite how things started out because I wouldn't change what happened between us."

"Yeah things have certainly changed." Caulifla remarks as her impatience was growing thin as she only wished her friend would get to the point. She felt more like Cabba was stalling time but instead of yelling like she normally would she simply smiled. "I mean I was just someone who was stealing for myself and those who couldn't afford it themselves. Especially from those I hated like the Saiyan King and the Sadala Defense Forces. Part of me didn't really have a purpose that I longed for. Even though those that were poor had viewed me as a hero, there were things that have certainly changed since I have met you."

"You really mean that?" Cabba questioned in surprise, after all Caulifla was never one to really show her more sensitive side. Battles have really taken a toll on her as it had changed her into a better person. And especially in getting all the encouragement she wasn't use too. I mean it was over their most amount of practice that he was eventually able to defeat her in a battle. And Caulifla was not good a losing fights but Tournament of Power appear to mellow her out. "You're not saying that as an attempt to try and be nice."

"Of course I mean it. I mean you always been different from all the others on Sadala's Defenss Forces. And I strange because I never thought I would befriend anyone that was on it." She could feel heat rush to her cheeks as the young Saiyan insisted. Caulifla was always someone that has been more direct with her emotions. Maybe it was the fact that Cabba treated her with respect. I mean in her wildest dreams, Caulifla had never thought she would be attracted to someone from the Sadala Defense Forces. She had always hated them because despite the protection they provided throughout their universe. They seem to ignore their own kind when they had nothing as it was the reason she stole from them in the first place.

"Well I wouldn't be able to go Super Saiyan Three because of you. All those mixed emotions, both the mere thought of losing you. Not my friends or even my family that I was able to trigger that transformation. After all I-I couldn't live with the thought of losing you and if something we're to happen-"Cabba nervously had tried to let out her confession but the problem was he could see her reaction. The very thought of possible rejection on his face was something he just couldn't bear. "I-I love you." He quickly let out as Cabba turned his head away. Even though he still felt uneasiness due to the confession as his could feel the pain of heartache slowly creeping up on him. He's cheeks were several shades of red on the hopelessness that Caulifla could even love someone like him.

Caulifla had just smiled at her friend; she always wanted to laugh on how clueless he was on her own feelings for him. Someone like her was always more straightforward and didn't really think much of it. She had simply just turned his head so he would look in his eyes as Caulifla did what he least expected his eyes widened as he could feel Caulifla's lips press against his own. Her hands gently touched his cheeks as he pulled her in closer as his arms wrapped around her waist. He just wanted to believe that it was a dream for him. That the sweet taste of her lips that was like a mixture of different aromas, which were now were almost like venom. A mere kiss was surely going to kill the both of them. And seemed nothing was going to be the same between them from that point onward. They had finally broken apart in heavy breaths she had let out. "I love you too."

"CABBA!" A voice could be heard as Cabba opened his lies as his thoughts were interrupted. Several years had passed since that day they defeated the evil Saiyan and confessed their feelings for each other. He sat up as looked over to see Caulifia that was calling out for him as he sighed. She had recently gotten back from a mission in the Sadala Defense Forces. She didn't take a liking to it at first due her dislike for them but her desire to fight strong enemies and be closer to Cabba was convinced her. As long as she able to help with the Saiyans less fortunate Saiyans like she had in the past. Caulifia was in more casual clothes that wasn't from when she wasn't on a mission or training. It was something that covered more of her body than normal. It was a simple purple dress with sliver trimming and a pair of star earrings to match. Caulifla had a more feminine side to her that he normally never seen, even before they had started dating. And he had come to like to see the more nurturing side to her.

Things have certainly changed since they had decided to live together. Yes, they seemed to rush it as they were only dating for a few months when they had agreed to it. They were so deeply in love after all, so why take all these chances. It was soon after the battle was over against the evil Saiyan. Son Goku and Vegeta both went back home to their family and friends in the 7th Universe. Heck the two of them ended up having sex for the first time as they were eager to show their love for each other. All this sexual tension had been building between the two of them for so long they weren't in any eager to wait. And what better way than celebrating a victory in protecting their Universe.

Did he want to take it farther and get married? The idea of them becoming husband and wife certainly was something that appealed to him. Caulifla just wasn't the type of person to settle down in that way though Cabba had wanted a more committed relationship with his lover. Due to her tomboyish nature and free spirit, Caulifla wasn't the type of person to have a special ceremony. And she was perfect content on how the relationship was and just being considered mates. They both knew they loved each other and that's all that mattered. But for his sake, Caulifla had said she will consider it because it was something that was important to him. Especially since both of them had an equal partnership, perhaps she would consider it at some point. And to be honest, a part of her liked the idea of being his wife.

"Cabba, there you are. I was looking all over for you. It's starting to get dark you know. Why didn't you answer me?" Caulifla asked with concern as she playfully slapped him in the arm before laughing. It was at this point he knew he needed to answer his girlfriend. Even if they didn't get married at the moment because she didn't want it, there was something else he had wondered. I mean both of them were twenty one years old now. "What is it your thinking about?! You know you can tell me." She softly tells him as Caulifla gently put her hand onto his as it was held their hands for several minutes. It was way different than her more impatient personality when they were teenagers. That she had practically forced him to blurt out what he wanted to say. Perhaps being around him for years had influenced her but she wanted to change herself. Especially it was those same flaws that cost her defeat in the Tournament of Power. She wanted to be a good enough woman for Cabba, one of the powerful fighters in the Defense Forces. There were so many that questioned why he would settle for a Saiyan girl like her?

"I was just thinking about our lives together. And wondered what it would be like if I didn't have you there. Just those type of things, and I am happy on where I am now." Cabba had addressed as Caulifla had surprised him with an embraced that always seen to catch him off guard. He had fallen to the ground as result from the impact and she now remained on top of him. Both of them laughed as Caulifla had leaned down and gave him a passionate kiss as their tongues slipped into each other's months. This time it tasted like chocolate, so it must have meant she was baking something. "Wow. That was amazing." He managed to mutter as they had separated in heavy breaths. Either of them couldn't but feel aroused before she had fisted his hair as she placed multiple kisses lips and neck. Their warmth of their bodies only had seem to form an erection as could his member move upward the more she kissed him.

"Come on, let's go." Caulifla addressed as he took his arm as he almost wanted to whimper as moved away from him. But she appeared to be just as aroused by the whole thing; all she wanted at moment was to have sex with him. But they were always so deeply in love with each other that it was hard to have a day off and they would spend their free time in their bedroom. After all there was nothing more relaxing then being naked under the sheets while they fulfill their sexual desires. "We have the rest of the night to have sex. And I am eager to get started." She giggled to her boyfriend before giving a small wink.

"You're just too much Caulifla." Cabba remarks as he gave a smile, she was always straightforward when it came to her feelings. If she wanted to have sex, Caulifla wasn't afraid to be direct about it and said it out loud. There were times in the beginning of their relationship that he had found it embarrassing at first. Well as much as he loved her, he wasn't use to making announcing those types of things that the other Saiyan's hear. Of course, he didn't care about what any of the other Saiyans have thought. "But you know. I have no problem with it. You don't even have to tell me twice. I'll race you there." He smirks as he used his Ki as he began to fly in the air. It's was a quicker way to travel than by walking.

"Hey that's no fair, Cabba." Caulifla pouted as feet lifted off the ground and began to follow behind him. She had grown from it and this time she decided to let her boyfriend win. After all winning didn't matter as much to her, when she still going to have sex as her prize.

"I won!" Cabba let out his arms before he raised his eyebrows and turned around to look at Caulifla. She wasn't the type of person that allowed someone to win a competition. It didn't matter if it was something small and playful for fun because she was the one that had to have the victory. "Wait a minute, you slowed down, didn't you. Did you let me win?" He questioned to his girlfriend as his voice was represented with nothing more than confusion.

"No, you won the race fairly." Caulifla insisted as she closed the front door before eagerly pressing her lips against Cabba's. It at first started with chaste kisses, one small lip lock after another before it gradually became more passionate. Her arms wrapped around his neck as grunts, groans and growls had escaped both their lips. It was like music to both of them as they their bodies danced with arousal before fallen back on the couch. Caulifla squealed with pleasure as Cabba's hands stroked her back as she remained on top of him.  
Caulifla hands began to roam as she quickly started to touch his armor as he gradually began to unclip the straps. Both of them had to reluctantly separate the top of his Defense Forces armor was thrown to the floor. Though his blue shirt still remained intact and both of them knew it wasn't going to last long. She couldn't help but be aroused at thought of seeing her boyfriend shirtless. Caulifla had the luxury to know that Cabba was just as good in the bedroom as he was on the battlefield. It wasn't something she revealed to anyone of course, not even Kale. After all there were things that are meant to be left unsaid.

Cabba had helped this time in taking off his undershirt which followed alongside his armor on the floor. Caulifla giggled as she could feel Cabba hand roam as his fingers stroked her exposed skin as they continued to kiss. "Caulifla, you're so amazing! I love you so much." Her hands moved around as they leaned in to kiss each other again, their warmth of their bodies. Both of them could feel themselves sweating as it only increased their arousal. Caulifla had placed several kisses, licks and sucked on his chest as he could feel her breasts press up against his through her clothing. He groans and grunted from the pleasure as Cabba could feel his member erecting some more. Only their clothing had gotten in the way of being able to go into her completely.

"I love you too. Just please undress me. I want all of you." Caulifla had let out between heavy breaths; she was enthusiastic as they had made out. This was one of those moments that his impatience was running thin. She wanted to show her love for him as their bodies danced around naked as they moved around. "Because if you don't. I will just take off my shirt myself." Her midriff was exposed already as she started to pull up the bottom of his shirt and attempted to pull it up. Cabba had touched her arm to stop her as would rather have sex with her in their bedroom where it was more private. Even if Caulifla didn't care where they made love, he was always cautious. As he eventually grabbed her arm to stop her briefly from undressing. Even though she just as badly wanted to see the girl naked, he didn't want to make it some show other Saiyans could end up seeing out the window.

"Not here. Why don't we just go into our bedroom?" Cabba assured Caulifla as he sat up and pulled her along to their room. The house wasn't overly large but it was just right for two people that were living together. And they were not home all the time due to being on missions for the Sadala Defense Forces. They even partnered together to fight enemies but it pained even them even more when they were separated. But it had made the sex they had when they reunited even better because every ounce of their feelings was there when they had sex. "It's more exciting that way don't you think."

"You're just too cute." Caulifla added as she was more smitten by her boyfriend being shy. Both of them had quickly jumped into their bed as they began to passionate kiss each other again. "There's no need for you to be afraid of me Cabba. We have done this so many times before." She had reached up as her bottom lip slowly met with his before they fully pressed together.

"Yes I know." Cabba told her nervously as they broke apart. Despite the fact they had sex so many times before but he could help but be nervous. He could feel heat rush to his cheeks as the thought of getting intimate with Caulifla. Even though he was in lust as much as her, the thought of their naked bodies were pressed together on the bed. Perhaps it was seeing that completely exposed body of hers whenever he wanted. Despite Caulifla's beauty, a lot of men had to appreciate or get through her thorny exterior. It was like picking that gorgeous flower but you have to pick the right one so you won't get pricked. "It's just so hard when you're so beautiful. I am just lucky to have found you Caulifla."

"You're just too sweet" Caulifla flustered at her lover's confession to her. Why was it he could say something that always made her heart race faster? She never met anyone that treated her pretty much like a goddess like Cabba. And it only made her desire to get more intimate with him as she had fisted his hair and pulled her in closer. Caulifla didn't do much thinking as she went without much think she had quickly through off her chainmail top. It was thrown somewhere to the floor in the darkness. And he didn't really seem to care where it went as Cabba decided to stroke her large exposed breasts with his fingers. As her arousal began to take control of her as Caulifla's emotions had started to get the better of her. "That feels so nice. Please do more. Oh Cabba!"

"How about if I do this instead." Cabba bashfully tells her as he leaned down and pressed his lips to her neck as she began to moan. He slowly had begun to move down to her collarbone as his hands roamed to her abdomen. This was Caulifla's favorite since they had started making love to each other. His lips had placed on all parts of her chest. The smell of her body didn't smell of sweat, it was more like a perfume. Cabba wanted to taunt his lover a bit before he took hold of one of her nipples and began to kiss and suck on it. Caulifla had let out a loud arousal that only seemed to increase his erection. And the only thing that was stopping his member from coming into her entrance was the fact she still had her pants on.

It was at this point he had started to move down as he started to lick, suck and kiss her abdomen. Cabba's hands roamed as it slowly pushed down her pants and then her underwear as he through it aside. She was completely exposed to him as he put a finger to her vagina, gently swinging it around back and forth just to taunt her. The sheets had dropped off the two of them during their lovemaking. He slowly moved back up as he pressed kisses all over her body that there was nothing but wetness all over her body. But in his mind it had given her more of a glow. He had removed hair from Caulifla's face before leaning down as he kissed her again.

Now it was Caulifla's turn to mess with him. The good news the only real thing Cabba still had one was his pants. As they continued to kiss each other, she was being firmly being pressed into the mattress of their bed. Caulifla had reached her arms out as she slowly removed his pants. His member was fully exposed for her liking but she was more interesting in kissing his lips, neck and bare chest. That didn't mean she didn't want to taunt him the same fashion as she too gently stroked his member with her fingers. The grunts, groans and growls that slipped past Cabba's lips had been music to her. As it she was given her the same amount of please that he had given her.

They had separated one more time, but this time both of them were in heavy breaths. As Cabba moved his member to her entrance before he gave a thrust into her vagina fully into his lover. Caulifla pulled him into a deep kiss before her fluids could his hard member able to move more freely inside of her. The pain was nothing to a Saiyan due to the fact they had endured even worse hardships on the battlefield. Both of them had giggled between their teeth as they continued to kisses. Neither seems to be aware that the fluids from his member were entering her body. Maybe because her body was more numb due to all the training that both of them had shared.

"Please Cabba, go deeper! Don't go out of me just yet!" Caulifla had begged in pleasure between their kisses. Cabba had continued to move in and out, the thrusting his hard member as he appeared to be going deeper into her entrance. They were so into each other as their bodies had moved around as he ended up under her. Both of them had been going at it for hours at this point.

"Caulfia, I am going to release myself from you soon." Cabba warned her as he knew that both of them were tired and had to get some sleep. As much they enjoyed their naked bodies pressed against each other. Even attempt to set records to try to last longer than the previous time they had sex just for the fun of it.

"Just wait a minute longer. For me Cabba." Caulifla pleaded. She didn't want their lovemaking to end because Caulifla wasn't even sure the next time both of them would even be able to have sex. He had to go to on another mission to help another helpless planet and she would have to do the same. And it was because they were the most powerful Saiyans on Sadala Forces. "I want to hold our love as long we can."

"I want to be with you forever, Caulifla." Cabba assured her by given her one kiss before pulling his himself out of her. Their fluids had leaked onto the bed as both of them had snuggled next to each other. They had got their bed sheet over their naked bodies. "No matter how far apart we are. Nothing would ever change. You will always be the woman that I love. And you know no other Saiyan woman even appeals to me." He had stroked her arm as her large breasts had pressed against his bare chest.

"You're just so amazing." Caulifla lets out before she closes her eyes and fallen asleep. He had stared at his lover in his arms and smiled. Perhaps it was time for changes to be made. And he longed to make things more permanent between them even if she didn't fully agree with the idea. Cabba had known her well enough that she would accept a marriage proposal.

Cabba had still desired to make her his wife but he knew that he would have to get permission from her family. He already knew her older brother would approve of their relationship. The former captain knew about his feelings for her since they first met. And he had always trouble talking to her result. But the thing that worried her was their parents. Caulifla had lost contact with her family ever since she left home, only really speaking to her older brother Renso. And they didn't even know there daughter was in a relationship. They may even be wondering if she's still alive. But he was conflicted as Cabba didn't want to go behind her back. The first thing in the morning he would have talk with Renso to see what he thought.

Cabba had soon followed his lover in that regard. Both of them had nothing more than their dreams to comfort them.


	2. Suprising News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is short but I didn't really have much to write about. I really just wanted to get to point with the plot of the story. And i think this chapter showed a lot more growth for Caulifla. This is something you understand once you read it. It's really a proud moment for our beloved couple.
> 
> I hope the grammar and everything is good. I don't really have anyone that beta reads it so I have to check for mistakes for myself. I had reread it so I think I got a lot of things and have it make sense. I can always just go back and fix everything.

Caulifla has slowly opened her eyes as she was snuggling with her beloved as part of the bed sheets had covered their naked bodies. Most her body was more exposed compared to the bottom half. Cabba's arms were wrapped around her waist as her head rested against his chest. A smile grew on her face as she remembered what happened last night. And Caulifla wondered if Cabba had really proposal marriage to her or was it in the heat of passion? She had made remarks in the past that she didn't want to deal with marriage. But there was a part of her that wanted to be with Cabba in a more official way. The problem was she wasn't even sure if he really meant it?

Caulifla gazes as the sleeping Cabba rather dreamily. It was something that he always managed to bring out in her. She has told herself that she had never felt so vulnerable until she had met him. Kale was her other best friend and she was always able to bring out her softer side. She was like her younger sister so it was more familial pride. With Cabba, it was more she be at her most powerful if anyone hurt him to her body feeling like a puddle. Like someone would be able to sneak up behind her but she wouldn't be able to fight back. As a Saiyan, it simply pained her to feel that way. But then again, perhaps this is how anyone felt when they were in love? Caulifla leaned in to press her lips to Cabba's to wake him up.

Cabba's eyes slowly opened as Caulifla moved in closer as her naked body had snuggled next to his own. He couldn't help but smile as he looked down at his girlfriend. It took some time to sink in on what happened yesterday. He could feel an overwhelming amount of emotion as his arms were wrapped around her naked body. Caulifla's breast had pressed against his bare chest as she snuggled up to him. Her hands had stroked down as the tips of her fingers began to tickle him. He didn't flinch from her touch as he just held her in his arms. Part of him just wanted to remain that way for the rest of the day. Cabba knew that they couldn't remain in each other's arms because both of them had missions on the Sadala Defense Forces.

"Come on Caulfila. We need to get head out soon." Cabba whispered into her lover's ear that bought a smile to her face as she dreamed. Her hand had quickly gripped the bed sheets that covered their bodies. She had soon opened her eyes again as their eyes had met in a gaze.

"What if I don't want too?" Caulfila whined as she crossed her arms in protest to Cabba's remark. It was more because she was used to getting her way especially with Cabba. It was usually by force but because of the fact he didn't fear her. It was easier to charm her boyfriend as he gave in so quickly to what she desired. The fact he has always been in love with her since they had met. And she had always been proven to be a distraction, which is why he forced himself not to think about her. "You really think I would let the Sadala Defense Forces tell me what to do. They kept supplies for themselves but even now I still find a way to give to those who need it. Regardless if the Sadala Defense Forces even approve of it."

"I love how rebellious you are." Cabba had leaned down to kiss the top of head as he began to laugh. He was use to her strong willed and despite at times he was feared it in the past. Especially with her temper but underneath her tough exterior was a kind heart. There was so many that didn't see how special the girl was due to her skills. He knew firsthand how strong she was but was the first to give her a defeat. "You really have to make things more difficult because you're head strong."

"And I have my ways of convincing you." She didn't hesitate to reach out as she had placed a hand on his cheek. Her touch was that of an angel that was reaching out to him. Cabba had given in as Caulifla pulled him back down as their lips had met with eagerness. Moans and grunts had passed through their lips as their tongues had slipped into each other's mouths. Their tongues were fighting for control as they wrestled for control. Caulifla lust for him seems to overpower him as he gave in almost willingly. But Cabba knew this couldn't last as he pulled himself away in regret.

"Come on Caulifla. We can't do this all day again." Cabba remarks as he took the sheets off and started to find some of his clothes that remained on the floor. There were times were they had sex for nearly the whole day because they haven't seen each other in months. So they were fulfilling all their sexual desires due to being separated for so long. He knew that even thinking about any of it would only be a distraction. Not only that but he was still exhausted from all the sex they shared from last night. But with Caulifla's temper, this was something he wasn't going to bother telling her. Part of it was due to his basically purposing to her last night. Cabba needed time to think over about it as he wondered as if it was more in the heat of passion. "We need to focus on our missions."

"I know you're right. Guess I can beat up some criminals to get out my frustration." Caulifla addressed as the bed sheets were draped around her body as she cracked her knuckles. She didn't want to miss an opportunity to fight a strong opponent. And the fact Cabba didn't want to continue making love to her, it did aggravate her. It made her feel as if his duties were more important than being with her. And Caulifla did wonder if she should bring up his supposed marriage purpose. Perhaps, she was scared that he really did mean it and Caulifla wasn't sure if she wanted it.

"Most of them wouldn't even dare miss with you." Cabba nervously replied back as he flustered as Caulifla had had stepped out of their bed. Even though he had already had seen and touched her naked body all the time. She had stretched out her arms as she prepared for the day. The fact he was living with a goddess and the most beautiful Saiyan woman on their home planet. And this is when he wondered how he could get so lucky. Caulifla had started to get changed as placed a chainmail top back around her breasts.  
"Is there anything wrong Cabba?" Caulifla questioned as she noticed her boyfriend was pondering in his thoughts. She didn't yell at him impatiently as perhaps the night of sex both of them shared had made them exhausted. "You look like you're thinking about something is all."

"It's nothing. D-don't worry about it." Cabba answered as quickly tried to change the subject. Even though there was nothing wrong in ogling his girlfriend. Was there anything he should really be embarrassed about? But he really couldn't help it as it was just in his nature to be introverted. The fact he fell in love with a girl that was more of his opposite. Cabba knew that Caulifla was his true love as she had brought out a side to him that most haven't even seen.

"Whatever you say." Caulifla addressed as she shook her head in disbelief. She knew him well enough to know that he was eyeing her. And it was moments like this that Caulilfla knew she was appreciated by Cabba.

Over two months has passed as Caulifla was coming back from a mission. For some some reason she had kept finding herself feeling a strange sickness. It was something that she had brushed off for the first month because Caulifla just assumed it was something she ate. Being Saiyan it was only natural for them to gorge themselves with food because they needed to keep up their strength. After all they were a warrior race and fighting was in their blood. Caulifla had told herself she couldn't let something so minor hold her back. It simply showed that they were weak and she just couldn't allow it. Perhaps it was due to her pride or the fact she didn't want the enemy to take advantage of her vulnerability.

Caulifla had met up with Kale, who had recently come back from one of her missions. She had come to visit her since Cabba was still away. Not wanting her surrogate sister to get into trouble because she was always so impatient. It was more of an excuse because she didn't want to feel lonely. Kale could bear the thought of her best friend not feeling well. The problem was getting her to admit that she needed to see a doctor. And her stubbornness and temper only made things worse that he would get too wild up. In the past she would be afraid of Caulifla but had learned to stand up to her thanks to the Tournament of Power. It's where she learned to not be a nervous follower but combatant. Even though it bothered her that Cabba had gained the attention from Caulifla, she had learned to let that go.

"I feel nauseous." Caulifla weakly let out as she placed a hand to her exposed stomach. She hated that this sickness had begun to overwhelm her again. Kale looked at her in worry as she ran to the bathroom as she heard the sound of her throwing up. She quickly shifted from a smile to a frown out of concern.

"Sis, are you okay?" Kale called out to Caulifla as quickly got up from the couch as she ran over to the door before peeking in.

"I am just fine Kale." Caulifla called back as she wiped her mouth with a cloth. "This sickness is just getting the better of me is all but I won't let it."

"What if it's not a sickness Caulifla? Did you ever concern it to be something else?" Kale had addressed as she walked into the bathroom while Caulifla flushed the toilet. As her friend smirked in believed the worse of her sickness had passed. But Kale had certainly been more intelligent than she appeared to be. After all she was the one the recognized that both her best friends were in love each other before even they did. Now there was the matter that both Cabba and Caulifla were living together. She knew the two of them were having sex as Caulifla had told her about their first time. It was certainly something that made her feel nervous because she was use to talking about such things.

"I don't know what you even talking about." She firmly addressed as Caulifla headed out of the bathroom as Kale followed along behind her. This was a subject that couldn't be dodge in a conversation or be avoided.

"Come on Caulifla. W-when was the last time you had sex with Cabba?" Kale questioned as she took a deep breath afterwards before putting a hand to her chest. Her cheeks were flustered because she was uncomfortable with the situation. It didn't matter that this conversation was with her best friend.

"I don't remember. I really haven't seen him much. And when we do we really don't have much time to be alone together. Maybe around two months?" Caulilfa answered as the thoughts of Cabba had entered her mind. She missed him so much, it had gone by faster that it was better to not think about him. There were times Caulifla had worried he won't come back and she just couldn't bear the thought of that possibility. Even worse that something may happen to her while she's resting after coming back from a mission. "Why are you asking?"

"That brings up my point. This is what I have to say about your sickness. Now don't get mad when I say this because I am only speaking the truth. I think you're pregnant." Kale answers as she closed her eyes as she waited for a scolding from her friend. That the idea of it was so preposterous it was laughable. She opened one eye to quickly see if Caulifla's angry face was staring back at her but there was nothing. "Caulifla . . ."

"Pregnant?" It was the only words that Caulifla could even imagine due to the shock of it all. Was she really carrying Cabba's child inside of her all this time. It did make sense because she did remember that one night in a heat of passion neither of them had used protection. Yes, she would say it was stupidest thing in the world to do. Caulifla knew she wasn't the nurturing type and certainly not a Saiyan woman that could handle motherhood. It was a strange surprise as she looked down to touch her stomach again but she simply closed her eyes and smiled. Perhaps her instincts were already kicking in and it filled her with joy rather than anger.

"Caulifla please say something. You're scary me. I was already expecting you to yell at me." Kale nervously tells her friend because it would encourage her.

"You really think I am Kale." Caulifla had run over and touched her shoulders to try to get reassurance on the whole thing. Her curiosity was getting the better of her as if she was learning a new Saiyan form or technique for the first time. It wasn't exactly like a normal blood lust in a fight but it still had given her excitement. Perhaps it was because she was carrying Cabba's child, if it were with anyone else she would be disgusted.

"W-well y-yes . . . I think you have morning sickness." Kale gently told her as she nodded her head in understanding. "I just thought it would better for you to understand what's possibly wrong with you so that what's it's not something that could kill you. But knowing you Caulifla you wouldn't want the baby. So actually despite this being considered good news, for you it wouldn't-"

"NO! I want the baby!" Caulifla addressed as she told Kale without really back at her. Her mind had drifted to the idea of telling Cabba about this news. She admitted that this would be a sudden change and he may not be ready. Especially this was completely unplanned and he could end up blaming her for being so straightforward. That she was the one that really wanted sex that night and seduced him. I mean the idea of being parents was scary but she knew they could go through this together. She took a deep breath as Caulifla knew once Cabba got back she had to tell him. He loved her so she knew Cabba would never abandon her for anything. It was really more taken time to accept all this change. "I am just not sure if this is something Cabba is ready for."

"Don't be ridiculous." Kale remarks as she nodded her head as she gently tried to assure her best friend. That everything was going to be fine because Cabba would be happy over this unexpected pregnancy. It was more that she never expected Caulifla to be happy over motherhood. Things have certainly changed since all those years ago an she wouldn't change it for the world. As Cabba's the reason she was able to find happiness in the first place. "He would be so happy to be a father. So I suggest the sooner you tell him the better."

"Yeah . . . sure." Caulifla nonchalantly answered as she crossed her arms and glances the other way. It's not that she didn't believe her best friend, it was more the reality of all this was sinking in. This was something that was really happening to them. Both of them were going to have a baby. Of course, she had to go to the doctor to confirm it. As she knew they couldn't get their hopes up to high before everyone found out. "I just hope Cabba can be prepared for this news."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Well that's the end of the chapter. I really hoped you enjoyed it and again I am sorry for it being so short. Please read and review! I will certainly have a better chance of updating the more comments that I receive if you really love this story. It's just that seeing people's comments brings a smile to my face and makes me happy.
> 
> If it takes me long time to update it's because I am trying to either think up ideas. You can PM message or whatever if you have any. I will give you credit in the next chapter and all thank you's in my next author notes. If you don't it's fine too. I am only making a suggesting. I don't really need it. The ideas I do have are great.
> 
> I do have some ideas for upcoming chapters. Even the name for their kid and the gender already. Yes, it's a pun off a vegetable that much I can assure you. I worked really hard thinking it up.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I really hope you like this chapter. I worked really to come up with a really good CabbaxCaulifla story. So please leave reviews and let me know what you think of this chapter. There relationship is only going to get better from here. You can always PM message me if you have questions, etc.
> 
> Again please read/review! Seeing comments people leave behind does make me happy and feel special. So I hope all those who are going to read it that love this pairing too.


End file.
